


Truth or Dare Gone Wrong

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The team deserves a break, so Shiro decides to play Truth or Dare with Lance and Keith. Lance takes it too far; and Shiro finds out something shocking about his friend.Oneshot/drabble





	Truth or Dare Gone Wrong

Everyone was bored, and to no one’s surprise no one was really training either. It was a time they could relax; one of the few times, mind you. So Shiro had decided to let his friends play truth or dare just as a treat. In hindsight, that probably wasn’t the best idea.

“Okay Keith.” Lance was saying. “Truth or dare?”

Keith wasn’t about to choose dare because this was Lance of all people, and he wouldn’t hesitate to do something sexual or embarrassing. “Truth.” He crossed his arms.

“Why did you get kicked out of the Garrison?” 

Suddenly Keith froze. He didn’t dare look at Shiro next to him--oh god no. Because apparently Shiro didn’t know about that. 

“Um…” 

“You  _ what _ ?!” Shiro roared just then. He whipped his head around so fast that Lance and Keith both flinched. This was gonna probably end badly, but oh well. 


End file.
